marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 29
| StoryTitle1 = Goblin Nation: Part 3 | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Writer1_2 = Christos Gage | Penciler1_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker1_1 = John Dell | Colourist1_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Ellie Pyle | Synopsis1 = As the Goblin King hears the news about the Siege his army is causing and the downfall of Parker Industries, Menace arrives with Anna Maria in tow. The Goblin King expresses that with "Peter's" seemingly dead, he might as well search for someone else Spider-Man cares about. Meanwhile, Alchemax members are discussing with Mayor Jameson in order to activate the Goblin Slayers since the Avengers and even outside vigilantes like Cardiac are way too busy dealing with the Goblin's minions. Jameson argues that they must be activated once Spider-Man is out, since he ordered their creation to destroy him, but his assistant Glory Grant shows her disgust about Jonah's behavior and the fact that he's refusing to concede his late wife's dying wish in order to pursuit his vendetta against Spider-Man and promptly quits her job. Outside of the city, Mary Jane arrives to Connecticut with Aunt May, Jonah Sr. and Ollie to keep them safe, but then she receives a phone call from "Peter" who warns her to stay safe. She replies that she already did that but when she tries to tell him about Aunt May's worriness, he brushes her off rudely. Otto tries to find a way to cure Carlie's condition but tries to find a safe way while arguiing with Sajani but then he's interrupted by the Goblin King who taunts him into a challenge. The Goblin comments that he's upset that Otto stole his biggest prize: Killing Spider-Man, so since he refused to become his lackey, he's taking everything away from him, and he does so by forcing him to witness through his goggles the destruction of his childhood house, the atomic laboratory where he suffered the accident that made him into Doctor Octopus, the Boneyard where most of his inventions are storaged, the Mocha Cola Bottling Plant where he fended off Massacre's bombs and saved the hostages who are performing night shift, and the H.E.A.R.T. Clinic where he assisted Cardiac, who is dealing with some of the Goblin's minions. Otto shows a desire of vengeance after witnessing all that destruction, but the Goblin King taunts him that he's not over yet, as he has one final card at the Empire State University where he holds one of his schoolmates hostage, making Otto ask himself how did Peter handle these kind of situations At the Mindscape, Peter's consciuosness has merged with Otto's memories, now reaching the point where he witnesses all the times he, as Spider-Man, has beaten Doctor Octopus, going as far to the day where he discovers he's dying and only has a few months left to live, activating his desire for his final vengeance against Spider-Man. Meawhile Otto tries to reach the ESU and calls Chief Pratchett to deal with the minor robberies, but the Chief refuses to assist him. Mayor Jameson orders Pratchett to send one of the Goblin Slayers to the robbery location and then head to chase Spider-Man, but Tyler discovers that his assistant has dissappeared. Spider-Man arrives to the ESU ready to comfront the Goblin King who reveals that his hostage is actually Don Lamaze, his teacher as "Peter" but also his former schoolmate as Otto. Otto dismisses his plan as a joke but the Goblin replies that he still has another hostage. As Otto launches to attack with his mechanical arms, the Goblin King reveals that he also hacked his arms, making them attack Otto but as the armas attack him, Lamaze jumps into one of them receiving the fatal stab. Otto asks why he did it and Lamaze replies that he did it to repay him for saving his life when Stunner attacked, thanking him to make him see what a hero is. Otto ponders on how he will track down the Goblin King but then he's confronted by a legion of Spider Slayers wth Jameson's face in front. Jameson replies that he's done with being blackmailed by him and he doesn't care if he loses everything, as long as he can finally bring down Spider-Man. Otto tries to fight the Slayers, but discovers that they're far stronger than all the previous ones. Suddendly the Slayers are deactivated remotely by Spider-Man 2099, who confronts Otto about who he is but then the Slayers are reactivated, now under the control of the Goblin King | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * 's consciousness Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * * Villains: * ** Goblin King ** Other Characters: * * * * ** ** * * Ollie * * * * Locations: * ** Parker Industries * ** Mystic * Mindscape * ** ** Boneyard ** Bottling plant ** clinic ** *** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * s | Solicit = “Goblin Nation” - Part 3 of 5 • The Spider-Slayer Squadron were supposed to be under Mayor J. Jonah Jameson’s control... • ...but now they’ve been drafted into The Goblin Nation! • Guest Starring: Spider-Man 2099! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}